Ripped Pants
Ripped Pants is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob rips his pants, causing everyone to laugh. Plot The Narrator introduces Goo Lagoon, a very popular beach in Bikini Bottom, where SpongeBob and Sandy are playing. SpongeBob puts on a show by making sand sculptures such as him covering himself in sand and calling himself, "Sandy.", acting like Squidward, and as Vito who says, "Here's an order of twenty-five sand pizzas, which makes Sandy laugh. Larry the Lobster comes and asks if they want to lift weights, which Sandy quickly accepts, while SpongeBob mopes behind them. When they arrive at the weight lifting area, Sandy lifts a bar weight and the crowd cheers. SpongeBob tries to get them to do something else, but Larry continues. He lifts a bar weight with six weights and the crowd cheers. Attempting to impress the crowd, SpongeBob lifts a stick but the crowd falls asleep. Sandy then lifts two anchors and is cheered. Larry then lifts the entire audience and bleachers, and once again the crowd cheers. SpongeBob is left out, and tries to get more attention by lifting a stick with Stay Puft marshmallow men on the ends, which he actually struggles to do. However, he accidentally rips his pants and they see his underwear in the process, and the crowd laughs hysterically. Feeling embarrassed, SpongeBob sadly leaves the weight lifting area, as the people continue to laugh at him, until one fish compliments him for the good laugh. When Sandy agrees, SpongeBob decides to use this to his advantage. He rips his pants again while playing volleyball, then while playing Frisbee. SpongeBob and Sandy then proceed to get some ice cream, where he again uses his ripped pants joke. He gets carried away and uses the joke at the snack bar and a kitchen. While at the surfing competition, SpongeBob rips his pants while surfing, which bores everyone. Realizing this, SpongeBob pretends to drown. At first, the lifeguard laughs it off, thinking that SpongeBob is just a cardboard box that washed up on the beach. Upon looking closer into his telescope, he screams that it is a guy, and goes to save him, which leads to a crowd gathering around him and SpongeBob. SpongeBob tells the lifeguard that he needs a tailor, because he ripped his pants. Everyone gets mad and leaves, including Sandy. He attempts to revive the joke by ripping his entire pants off, but it fails. After he realizes that he has driven all his friends away, he asks himself if he is the biggest loser on the beach. This question is answered by three other beach goers, who each believe they are the biggest losers on the beach: Murray who forgot to put on sunscreen, Dexter who got sand in his buns, and Don Music who was buried in the sand and forgotten. They ask SpongeBob what happened to him, and he tells his story through a song. His underwear rips but his booty is not seen, not ever a crack! Everyone on the beach hears his song, and understands how he feels and that he apologizes. Sandy tells SpongeBob that if he wanted her to be his friend, he should have been himself. Larry asks him to sign his pants, and SpongeBob accepts. He bends down to sign, but his underwear rips off completely, and SpongeBob blushes in embarrassment. Music *Ripped Pants - Peter Straus, Paul Tibbitt Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *The French Narrator *Larry the Lobster Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nick Category:11m